Half A Goddess
by Elsask
Summary: Herry has interests in a new student at Olympia High, with connections to Hermes, messenger of the gods... But this girl may cause more trouble than her sweet smile lets on.
1. Chapter 1

Almost all was quiet in New Olympia. The birds chirped, the children rang in the parks, but Cronus was planning another scheme against the teens. It was a tense silence that the teenagers where glad to accept. Even though it meant trouble was just around the corner.

Herry was bored of staying indoors and being confined by his room's walls. He decided to get some fresh air. He wandered just outside the dorm, but he was still bored, so he decided to adventure further.

He noticed two figures in the distant at the hockey field. He decided to approach them. As he got closer he started to pick out the distinctive features of one of the figures. Hyperactive, skinny, definitely Hermes.

But, he was not wearing his usual clothes. Still the same boots, and then Bermuda shorts, a Hawaiian flower printed top, a toque, and sunglasses. Beside him though was a girl he did not recognize.  
She had long brown wavy hair that came down to the small of her back and a lighter brown streak to the one side. The girl had sparkling greenish-blue eyes, a slim body, a little bit of a tan with a barely noticeable olive skin color.

[/She's beautiful./] Herry thought to himself as he approached the small party.

She looked at the wide hockey field in awe as she casually walked around, studying it very carefully. Hermes waiting patiently for her to finish.

Herry walked up to Hermes and whispered in his ear, "Hermes, who is the new girl?"

"Oh, she is a new student here; Hera told me to show her around."

The girl stood waiting more than hearing distance away waiting for Hermes to finish with Herry.

Hermes turned around, "Okay then." He flung his arms out, "On with the tour!"  
The girl giggled flashing a sweet smile.

Herry burst through the dormitory door, "Guess what everybody?!" he yelled.

Atlanta, Archie, Theresa, Odie, Neil, and Jay looked at him with bewildered faces. Making, Odie drop his computer game onto the floor.

"What Herry." Said Atlanta in a not spontaneous reply.

"We have a new student!"

"You made us jump out of our seats for that?" barked Archie.

"Not just any student." Herry paused, "The student is a she!"

"Well then I might just have to look myself." Archie got up from his comfy chair in a joking matter to test Atlanta's reaction.

"You are not going anywhere until we are finished this game." Atlanta grabbed Archie's arm and pulled him back down. He landed rather hard.

"Where did you see her?" Archie asked. Trying to find interest again in his chess game.

"I saw her on the sport grounds with Hermes."

"Hermes?!" shouted out Archie, Theresa and Jay in surprise. Theresa and Jay were in an intense card game probably, War.

"Unless, Hermes just became Olympia High's new tour guide, what is he doing showing a new student around?" asks Theresa.

"Who knows with the gods." Said Odie.

A few of them shrugged and return to their interests. Herry left the others and made his way to the training room in Olympia High in the secret wing.

Atlanta walked in and grabbed the climbing gear and harnessed herself in. connecting it to the climbing wall, she called out to Herry. "Could you help me Herry?" She seemed to be a little flustered.

Herry got up. "Sure."

Atlanta started climbing up the wall as Herry held onto the rope. An awkward silence settles between them, as Herry could sense Atlanta's brooding mood.

Archie and Jay walked in, moments before Atlanta has reached the top. "Hey guys." Jay waved to Herry.

"Hey."

"I'll take that from you." Archie swiped the rope from Herry's hands.

Archie looked up the wall to where Atlanta is almost at the top, "Look I am very sorry, Atlanta. Will you come down please so we can talk about this?" Archie asked pleadingly.

"No! You are immature that is what you are!" she yelled. She climbed up to the top of the cliff and sat there looking down at Archie. She resembled somewhat of an eagle on its perch, looking down with piercing eyes.

"Um, Thanks." Replied Herry.

Jay and Herry sat down on a bench near the wall watching the two bickering between each other.

"What happened?" Herry whispered to Jay.

"Oh, apparently, Archie did something to make Atlanta really mad while they were playing chess. Now she is angry at him."

"Oh." Herry stopped from going on any further into that conversation.

"So Herry," Jay paused. "it looks like your hand will be full." He smirked.

He gets a puzzle look on his face. "What are you talking about?" Herry questions.

They both paused because of the bickering going on between the duos, at the wall.

"Atlanta, you better come down you have a field hockey game to play really soon." Archie's voice solicited.

"I am not coming down!" Atlanta yelled down.

Herry and Jay return to their conversation.

"Well... I can tell you have interest in that girl."

"Uh, ya sure... I'm gonna go though, going to watch the game."

"Okay see you there!" Jay waved.

"Bye."

"Atlanta please. ATLANTA!" squealed Archie.

Herry saw Neil sitting in one of the stands. "Hey Neil!"

Neil looked over, Herry a wave, and then took out his mirror and giving a dazzling grin to his reflection. Herry seated himself beside Neil.

He spotted Odie on the girl's bench as water boy and first-aider. "Hey Ode." Odie looked up into the bleachers and gave Herry a wave.

Herry looked at his watch. "The game should be starting in 10 minutes."

Until then the boys watch the girls' warm-up.

Jay came just before the game, the team had just started heading to their positions on the field. Jay sat down on the other side of Neil. He seemed to be doing a good job of registering where Theresa was at all times.

There was still no sign of Archie, or Atlanta for that matter.

"Jay, when did you last see Archie or Atlanta?"

"Well last I saw them Archie was climbing the wall trying to bring Atlanta back down."

"I wonder how that will turn out." Muttered Herry under his breath.

About 10 minutes into the game, the girls had a score of 1 to 0 for them.

By this time, Atlanta had arrived. She seemed a little rushed and her outfit was put on in a hurry. Her socks were pulled up at different lengths, and her uniform shirt not centered. She was jumping around still trying to put her shoes on.

Archie arrived on the scene letting out a sigh, looking like he had been through a hurricane. His hair is askew and looking like his shirt had been tugged on.

Neil glanced over. "Didn't go well I take it."

"It didn't." replied Archie he then slouched down on the seat in the bleachers beside Herry.

The boys cheered the girls on, especially when they made a goal.

At a few minutes left in the last half Herry noticed a new person sitting on the bench with the other players. Her hair was light brown, pulled back into a ponytail.

The coach leaned over to the girl. "Alright, this is your time to impress me. If you do well, you are on the team."

The girl nodded her head and ran onto the field switching with another player. This was her chance to impress the coach, and the team. Theresa and Atlanta gave her a small greeting as she rain on. The girl turned her face to the crowds searching, it seemed she did not find the person she was looking for.

Herry is dawned that the girl was the same one that was with Hermes earlier.

"Archie." Herry punched Archie with a fair amount of force.

Archie rubbed his arm. "What do you want?"

"That's the girl that was with Hermes, the new student." Herry pointed out into the field.

Archie leaned forward in his chair and squinted for a second; he then relaxed and leaned back again. "Nice." With a small grin looking over at Herry.

The score was 3 to 3.

The crowd in the bleachers was cheering wildly, Theresa was playing on the right wing, and Atlanta was playing centre forward, while the new student timidly went to the left wing.

Theresa gave her a thumbs up, the girl replying with a small smile.

The referee blew the whistle, everyone was concentrating on the ball. He dropped the ball, and Atlanta won the face off. She tries to pass to Theresa but she is blocked so Atlanta looked over to see that the new girl is open. Atlanta shoot the ball her way, the pass is successful.

The girl advanced on the goaltender, two of the rivals rush at her she pushed the ball a bit in front of her and jumped into midair doing a three sixty and landing on her feet. The girl then retrieved the ball and starts off where she had finished before. She winded up and shot. The goalie tried to reach for it but was too slow, Olympia High scores.

The crowd is bewildered and cheered crazily.

The girl jumped into the air, waving her stick overjoyed she got the winning goal, and slightly surprised she did that well. Her teammates rushed towards her like a wave and she was engulfed in a team hug.

After shaking hands, Theresa and Atlanta held back.

"She is good." Atlanta commented over the still very excited fans.

"Ya." Replied Theresa. "Maybe too good." She whispered to herself and looked up at the girl. Catching eye contact with her, the girl quickly glanced away.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Herry spots the girl in one of the numerous hallways at school.

He notices that more than a quarter of the guys of Olympus High are gawking at her including Odie and Archie.

Some of them are trying pathetic pick-up lines.

She just smiles and gives polite no's, sometimes giggling at them. The bell rings and the boys start to disperse. The girl goes into her locker collecting her books.

Herry comes up behind her. He opens his mouth but out comes nothing; he shakes his head and tries again. "ummm…uhh…Hey."

The girl jumps a little and turns with a welcoming smile on her face. She gives a little blush. "Hi." Holding an armful of books. She kicks her locker closed with her foot. _Oh my goodness it is him! Don't screw up Helen._ The girl's thinks

Herry looks at all the binders and textbooks she is carrying. "Um, would you like some help?"

"No thanx I'm fine." She pauses for a moment. "But could you help me find my next class?"

"Sure what is it?"

"History."

Herry thinks for a moment, trying to remember where it is. "Follow me." He gives a gesture with his hand.

The girl follows.

She quickly is step in step with Herry. Now you can tell she is a little less than a head shorter than him.

He looks down at her, "Um, By the way I'm Herry."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Helen"

They turn a corner; a few people were entering a classroom. "There you are History class."

She takes a few steps. "Thanx." She gives him a wave and turns starting to walk away.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime."

Turning her head. "You can count on it." She gives him a wink, giggles lightly and enters her classroom.

Herry lets out a large breath of air. Grinning he turns and leaves the hallway.

"Hermes what are you doing?" asks Helen, as Hermes in his ridiculous disguise pushes her along a foreign hallway.

"Helping you make friends." He responds.

"But I have enough friends." She tells him.

"Believe me it is for the best that you get to know them." He pushes her through a swinging door Helen winces.

Blinking for a moment, afraid of a harsh collision with the door, when she opens her eyes, there is a normal looking bunch of kids sitting together watching a movie. They looked just as astonished as she is at the intrusion.

"Everyone I would like you to meet Helen." Declares Hermes.

She shyly gives a wave to everyone there. "Hi."

She starts to recognize the kids there. Odie was in all of her Math classes, and was a genius. Theresa and Atlanta were on the field hockey team. Jay was in her History class. Herry she had met in the hallway, who was a super sweet nice guy. Archie and Neil were in her gym class, along with everyone else except Odie.

It was very strange the how she and the some of the group were from different grades in gym. Someone told her is that so the seniors would set an example on the younger grades, sometimes that did seem to work though. There were three different gym classes that had different grades in them. Atlanta, in gym class told her Neil was full of himself and it didn't take awhile and she noticed that herself. Apparently, he was a model, and she did recognize him, his pictures were posted at almost every corner of New Olympia.

"Helen, why don't you sit with us?" asks Theresa patting down on the spot on the couch beside her.

"Thanx." She replies, as she walks over to sit with Theresa and Atlanta she feels all of the guys gawking at her, she was sort of used to it, sort of it still made her blush. Helen sits down on the edge of the coach.

It looks like Theresa and Atlanta do not notice the boys' behavior.

Hermes grins "Oh look at you, making new friends, your mother would be so proud of you, but I have to go, a busy guy you know. Ta ta!" he leaves.

Helen blushes, always embarrassing her.

"How do you know Hermes?" asks Odie.

"Family friend." She replies rather quickly, giving a quick smile.

"Popcorn?" asks Atlanta who is sitting on the floor.

"No thank you." Helen says politely.

Archie unpauses the movie.

The lights are turned off. Everyone's head turns towards the TV.

Helen glances quickly over at Herry, to see that he is looking right back at her. She turns away in surprise, as she watches the TV; she has a small grin on her face.

After the movie the group decided to head outside to stretch their legs.

"Ya! Some fresh air." Helen leaps into the air and gives a giggle.

"I take it you like outside." Asks Jay.

"Much." Answers Helen.

They chatted of many things from school teachers to who won the Hockey championships.

When they stopped they had arrived at the park.

"Hey there is the ice cream man!" points out Atlanta.

"I'll race you there!" Archie challenges.

"I don't think anybody could beat me though, why I am world champ." Giggles Helen jokingly.

"Well let's see who is best then world champ." Replies Herry teasingly.

All the teens got into a line up Odie and Neil didn't participate. Instead they were the judges.

"Once around the pond and whoever gets here first wins." Declares Odie.

" On your marks." Everyone positioned themselves. "Get set." The air became tense. "Go."

Everyone went rambling like dogs chasing a rabbit.

Atlanta was first with Archie right behind her, they weren't going too considerably fast. Somebody though was catching up, Helen.

Before anybody knew it she had passed Archie and was on her way passing Atlanta too. Atlanta noticed and sped up, Helen sped up. Helen decided to go a little faster.

Atlanta tried to keep up and before she knew it she was trying her hardest and her fastest. In a blink of an eye Helen had finished the race.

"Yes!" Helen jumped up joyfully.

She looked back to see where everyone else was. Jay, Theresa and Herry were a not quite past the halfway mark. Archie was almost at three quarters and Atlanta was about 5 yards away. All of the sudden it hit here.

"Oh no." she whispered.

She turned to see Odie and Neil's mouths wide open.

Atlanta was finished she looked at her with a confused face. It was an awkward silence.

"I have to go." Helen jogged off.

Archie came up behind and watched her with the rest of them, disappear behind a bunch of trees.

Herry came up only a few moments later. "Where's Helen?"

Helen was given a message to meet Hermes on the steps in front of the school. She is sitting on the steps, waiting.

Hermes comes along in his so called 'disguise'.

"I have come to a decision." Hermes declares.

Helen has a worried face, knowing that Hermes 'decisions' are usually embarrassing to her.

"You are going to move into a dorm."

"A dorm? Where?" asks Helen.

"Well it seems you get along with Jay, Theresa, Herry and the rest of that group, so you will move in with them."

"Really?" Helen is worry and surprised. "Hermes that might not be a wise idea…"

"Don't worry, I even consented with them. You'll move in tomorrow, and believe me, you'll be in safe hands."


	3. Chapter 3

Helen was moving the last of her stuff into her new room. She looked around as she set the last box of stuff on the bed.

She laid down, and gave a long sigh, "glad that is done."

She hadn't made contact with any of her new dorm mates, she could feel their stares because of the 'incident'.

She heard someone's footsteps at her door. She got up quickly.

Herry a little surprised at her reaction. "Um... Hey."

"Hi." Helen waves back feeling a awkward and maybe even scared.

It was quit in the air more a few moments.

"Um, since I am here... I was wondering if you, would like to do something later tonight?" He fumbled through the words.

"Sure why not." She replied calmly. "First though I need to put some stuff away, it is pretty messy in here."

Maybe he had forgotten about the 'incident'.

Herry and Helen are walking down a dark street at a late hour of night.

"Well that was fun." She looks over to Herry.

"Very. So where in Canada are you from?"

questions Herry.

"Saskatchewan."

"Sasquatch? Where?"

She giggles "No Saskatchewan."

"Sorry didn't hear that last part."

"So where are you from? I haven't heard your story yet."

Helen's eyes suspiciously dart seeing a shadow on a wall in the street.

"Actually I'm fro..."

"DOWN!" Helen yells and leaps onto Herry making him fall.

A giant leather winged bird swoops down almost catching on Helen's clothes with its talons.

"Whoa that was close."

"I know, lets go!" She holds onto his hand as they run trying to escape the predator.

"Well, well, well..." a blade scythe being sheathed is heard in the darkness.

They turn to see a man with red evil eyes and a scar slashed across his face, with a black suit and black comb backed hair. He had a malevolent smile.

"Cronos." Says Herry.

"Why hello Herry, nice to see you too, and who is this?" He points with his scythe. Cronos' eyes focus on Helen.

"Leave her out of this." Herry steps protectively in front of her.

Helen whispers, "Uh Herry who is Cronos? A friend of yours?"

Now Cronos' minions have them surrounded.

"Now isn't the time, but let me tell you we aren't friends."

"Herry shouldn't we be running or something? You know try to get away."

"No way we wouldn't be able to escape. I'll stay and fight, you run." He smacks his fists together.

"No way. I am staying with you."

"But Helen it is too dangerous, you'll just be a snag."

"Believe me I know a few moves, I can stand my ground." She gives a grin.

"Fine." He gives in not too gladly, he is still a little worried about her.

They square up to their enemies back to back.

The hordes of giants close in.

Helen does a front flip lands on her hands, springs her arms and launches her body into a monster with one leg forward. The monster goes flying.

Herry ducks as one of giants charges at him. Herry grabs his wrist, start swinging the creature's body in a large circle letting go like a hammer thrower from a sport event. The beast collides with two behind him.

Meanwhile, Helen is almost untouchable who is very agile and lissome she dodges almost every hit trying to come to her.

Two minions of Cronos come charging towards her from opposite sides, she takes a step back, they crash at each other hard, still dazed and lightheaded from the knock out, Helen takes their heads and smashes them together. They fall to the ground.

Another gofer advances on her. She steps on top of the bodies, and leaps doing a somersault in the air, landing on the opposite side of where her opponent wanted her to be. She kicks him making him fall into the pile of the other bodies.

Herry punches right and left fending off, he is doing a very good job too, until Cronus appears, he tries to take a swing with his scythe.

Herry grabs the scythe stopping it from finishing its course leading to his head.

Helen brushes off her hands looking satisfied at her work she puts her hands on her hips. She hears a yelp and turns to see Herry fighting Cronus and his hordes surrounding him. "Herry!"

Helen grabs a metal pipe, runs towards the pestering beasts taking large swings randomly at them. They seem to be in pain but that just makes them madder. "Oops." She gives an innocent- toothy grin.

The two give a phony evil grin back then they charge at her. She does a back handspring, missing the club meant for her.

Herry struggling with Cronos but Herry has gotten a few hits in.

Helen looks over to see he is struggling, "Herry catch!" She throws the pipe over to him.

Herry quickly glances over and extends his arm and palm catching the pipe.

Now having a weapon, it is a more even fight. Then, Cronos makes another scythe appear in his other hand.

Before anymore action can take place though Helen is attacked from behind.

She tries to reflect her opponent but it is too late. With a swift motion she is carried onto the shoulder of one of the ugly monsters back.

She kicks and punches but nothing helps.

Cronos' minions are starting to retreat from the battleground leaving Cronos and Herry still have weapons locked.

"Herry!" Helen yells out.

He glances over but before he could do anything he is knocked unconscious.

"Just take the girl; she is all the bait we need."

Helen tries to reach out to him from the creatures shoulder. "Herry!"

Cronus opens a portal gate and all of them step through.

"Sweet dreams Herry." He throws to him a postcard; it lands on the ground beside him. Letting out an evil laugh, the portal closes.

"Herry are you okay?"

Herry opens his eyes to his all the Titans gang surrounding him; he is in Chiron's studies.

"Ya I'm fine." Rubbing his head. "But where is Helen?"

"Was she with you?"

"Ya she was there when we where fighting off Cronus and his goons, then the next thing I knew she was being carried off, and everything went dark after that." Herry's eyes got wide. "Oh no." he gets up. "I have to go find her."

"You are not going alone, so it was Cronus who did this?" asked Jay.

Herry nods.

"Everyone get ready to depart, meet at Hephaestus's workshop" Declares Jay.

Everyone disperses to prepare for the trip; only Odie and Herry are left. Odie sits on a bench and pulls out his labtop, also the postcard.

"Herry do you have an idea where Cronus might have taken her?"

"Nope."


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, poor Helen has been taken to a large rock near a foreland, where there is a lighthouse.

It is very damp and murky.

The last of the chains are being snapped onto her arm. She is chained by her arms and legs, with a chain coming from each corner of the rock, with barely any slack on the chains making her immobilized.

"There you go." Says Cronos. "Don't you feel like the damsel in distress?" As he fakes to be in need, by putting his hand on his forehead, giving a pleading face. He then gives a half-hearted laugh.

"Don't I ever." Mutters Helen under her breath sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Now this reminds me of the story of Perseus and Andromeda, with the damsel chained to rock, the monster, the winged hero, you know the story."

"Don't you need a sea creature though?" asks Helen.

"Why of course, and a matter of fact I have one." He snaps his fingers and out from the waters slithers the silhouette of a large long monster.

The eyes flash brightly against the shadowy night. It gives a trembling screech.

"Well that answers that question." Remarks Helen.

"Well when we found you, we found this also."

He shows him the postcard. On the card is an old rickety lighthouse. On the other side is written, bring your bathing suit, you might be going for a swim.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asks Herry.

"That is why I am the computer guy." Answers Odie. He swipes the card from Herry.

Odie busily typed on the laptop, clicking a few times. He was staring at the computer screen pretty hard.

"There." He pulled back to let Herry see the computer screen.

"This is the only place I think she could be."

"Let's go tell the others."

Odie explains the situation to the gang.

"Alright, Neil you'll go with Theresa, Herry, Atlanta, and Archie in the truck. Odie you'll come with me and pilot the jet, you and me can pick up Theresa's boat along the way with the jet also. We'll all meet at the lighthouse."

Everyone quickly separates into their groups.

"I like your spunk, how about we just leave those miserable kids this creature, and you join me?" Says Cronos. "I could give you anything you want, at the snap of a finger, so what do you say?"

"I would never join at the likes of you." Helen turns her head away from him.

"Oh too bad, what a shame for such 'talent' to go to waste." Replies Cronos. "Oh and by the way... Never say never." He smirks, as he turns towards the open ocean.

Helen gets a confused look on her face.

"There is the lighthouse!" yells Herry. As his pickup truck lights hit the base of the lighthouse.

He skids across the rather smooth rocks in front of the lighthouse.

Everyone in the truck gets out. It is completely dark, everyone is peering through try to see each other.

Odie and Jay have just finished launching the boat into the water. They landed the jet beside the lighthouse.

Jay jumps out, while Odie starts to cautiously climb down.

"Hey where are you guys?" yells Jay over the fog.

"We are over here." Replies Theresa.

"Odie could you pick up the pace?"

"Hold your horses. Didn't anyone tell you slow and steady wins the race." He reaches into the jet and grabs the knapsack before he warily climbed the rest of the way down. "Here put these on."

He pulls out a pair of night vision goggles. Jay willingly puts them on, so does Odie.

When the two reached the others, Odie hands a pair of the goggles to everyone.

"Odie how did you know we would need these?" questions Theresa.

"I knew the lighthouse hadn't been working for a very long time, plus I checked the weather conditions." He replies.

"Why I do hope your friends come soon, because my precious beast here is getting famished, and it isn't a pleasant sight when she gets hungry." He tsks. "It would be a shame not to follow the guidelines of the story, if you get eaten and all."

"I don't think you have to worry about me." Remarks Helen again. She struggles with the chains trying to get loose.

The monster flings half of its body outside the water. It gives another defining roar.

"Well it looks my little pet is hungry. I better leave it to its dinner. Ta-ta."

Cronus opens a portal gate. "You know I would love to stick around, but I have other business to attend." He steps through the portal and it closes behind him.

The beast roars again.

"Great." Says Helen sarcastically.

Neil jumps into Herry's arms giving a squeal.

Herry looks a little surprised.

"What was that?" asks Neil.

"It was probably just an harmless animal of some sort, you don't have to get your feathers all ruffled." Replies Atlanta.

Herry puts Neil down.

Neil brushes himself off, "Why, I knew that."

He strides off to Jay.

"Okay here is the plan, Odie and Neil you will try to see if you can fix that lighthouse to spread some light on the situation. The rest will search for Helen with the boat."

Archie winces.

"I think maybe I should go with Odie and Neil, what if there is heavy lifting or something?" Feebly asks Archie.

Atlanta rolls her eyes. "Still that water thing isn't it?"

"It isn't my fault that I don't like water." Replies Archie defensively.

"Actually it is." Barks Atlanta.

"Fine Archie you can go with those two." States Jay. "Come on the rest of you, to the boat."


	5. Chapter 5

Archie opens the old creaky door of the lighthouse, it falls off the hinges and smacks onto the ground, he winces.

Archie, Neil, and Odie, cough from the dust.

Archie turns on a flashlight, to show a winding staircase that seems to go up forever and at the foot a little living area filled with dusts and cobwebs.

They all take off their goggles and wander into the little hovel.

"Looks like somebody needs to redecorate. Someone should tell them retro isn't in anymore." He picks up an old drench coat, a mouse climbs out of the pocket and jumps onto the floor, and it quickly scurries away.

Again, Neil screams and jumps into Archie's arms.

Odie gives a hearty laugh.

"Come on you guys we better get to the top of the lighthouse."

Meanwhile, the rest of the crew climb onto the motorboat, they put on the lifejackets and seat themselves.

"Everybody ready?" calls Theresa.

They all nod.

She turns on the boat, and puts the boat in gear. It speeds off leaving a wake behind.

Archie, Neil and Odie reach the top, with huff and puffs from Neil and Odie. Especially, Odie.

They observe their surroundings.

Neil walks out to the rails. The wind blows upward lifting up his hair.

"This would make a great photo shoot don't you think?"

He leans on the rail, the rail collapses, he slips, falling slowly, Archie quickly runs over towards him and grabs his wrist. He heaves him back up. Neil sprawls himself onto the floor and gives it a kiss.

"Let's try not to fall off the edge okay?" asks Odie.

Odie starts to observe the beacon. He takes out his computer and starts typing.

"Okay Neil, you have to dust off the soot and dust on the windows. Archie you find a way we can lit that beacon, and I'll clean off the mirrors."

"Eww, I'll get my outfit all dirty." Squeals Neil.

"Deal with it." Replies Odie.

Odie takes out a flashlight.

Archie has already disappeared down the stairs.

Odie starts to clean off the mirrors with his sweater.

Neil just stands there looking disgusted at the windows.

"Neil!" yells Odie.

"Okay, okay, you don't have to be Mr. grouchy pants, but you owe me." Replies Neil.

Helen notices that the monster has a hungry look on his face looking straight at her.

"Uh oh." The monster strikes at its meal.

Helen leans to the opposite side it strikes at the leg chain breaking the links.

Helen quickly kicks the monster in the face with her free leg.

The monster screams with annoyance and returns to its element.

"Helen!" a voice wavers over the waters.

"I'm over here!" she replies.

A rumbling boat appears out of the fog.

Archie at the bottom of the lighthouse, rapidly runs over to Herry's truck, he tries to open the door, it is locked.

Archie sighs, he takes off his sweater and wraps it around his hand. "Sorry Herry." He punches the window, it shatters.

Archie cleans off the window so there is no sharp edges and climbs inside.

He reaches for the cigarette lighter, unlocks the door and climbs out.

By the time Archie got back up, Odie and Neil had cleaned off the mirror and windowsills. Also, by this time both of them are covered in soot and dust.

Archie produces the cigarette lighter to Odie.

"Good, you try and light the beacon, me and Neil will go down to my hover jet and we'll see how the others are doing."

"Gotcha." Archie gets on his knees and tries to start the beacon.

Odie and Neil have started their flight down the stairs.

Archie sighs and gets back to work.

"Helen!" yells Herry.

They approach the rock island.

Herry jumps onto the rock.

He breaks the chains with his strong hands.

"Thanx, it is good to see you" she says with a smile.

Helen gets up and rubs her wrists. "Guys it isn't safe here."

"Why?" asks Theresa from the boat.

The sea creature remerges to the surface giving another famous roar.

The lighthouse is lit, now the monster is totally visible, with a long slimy body, large ferocious teeth, hefty fins, and two, glowing yellow, piercing eyes.

The Titans all look up in horror.

"That's why." Replies Helen a little quieter.

The beast approaches the boat making a tidal wave with its tail trying to tip the boat.

Theresa turns the boat away from the wave trying to escape.

She and the others on the boat abandon Herry and Helen on the rock.

Herry quickly looks around he runs to a weathered beaten down corner.

"What are you doing?" asks Helen.

"Saving them."

Herry grabs a loose piece of rock, he swings it at the monster hitting it straight in the head, and it falls into the water.

Only for a split second then rises back up. Madder than ever.

His eyes focus on Herry and Helen.

"Now what!" asks Helen.

"I didn't think that far."

The beast quickly advances on Herry and Helen.


	6. Chapter 6

"Alright let's fly this thang!" yells Odie.

The jet quickly rises up and shoots off.

"Ya Baby!" He calls out.

"Whoa, you don't have to go so fast, you might ruin my hair." Exclaims Neil.

"Herry, you have to have a plan here!" she says with panic.

"Umm...nothing."

The monster stops in front of the rock and lurks overtop of them.

Herry goes into his attack stance. "Let's rock slimo!"

The sea creature flings itself at the two, they dodge it.

Herry takes a swing with his fist making the sea creature fly back a few feet from the impact.

Meanwhile, Helen runs over to where a free segment of chain lays broken off on both sides.

The beast comes in for another approach at Herry who has tripped on a peice of rock.

Helen swings the chain around, hitting it on the nostril fairly hard.

It gives a squeal.

She takes the one hand and makes it swing around in a repetitive circle above her head.

The beast strikes between both of them, making them both fall from the impact a large chunk of rock is missing from the islet.

"Now what?" asks Helen.

"Dive." Answers Herry.

"What!" questions Helen.

"Dive!"

"Whatever you say." Helen, does a graceful dive into the cold ocean water.

She gasps as she comes up wading in the salt water.

Herry quickly dives in after her.

Helen gives a giggle.

Herry looks at her, "What is so funny?"

"Your hair." She lets out one more little of a laugh. "What is supposed to happen now?"

Theresa and the others swing by.

Atlanta and Jay grab both of them.

"That." Replies Herry.

"Wow you are good."

They look around cautiously, the monster is nowhere to be found.

Helen shivers from the cool breeze and from being wet.

The motorboat slowly glides across the waters.

"There!"

The monster shows itself one last time, it zooms in on its target, Theresa steers the boat the opposite way.

Atlanta swings her bolas and lets them go, closing the creature's mouth, it gives a silent roar.

The beast ignores the boat for now and instead of the bolas constricting its mouth.

Out of nowhere a net comes flying from the sky. Everyone looks up; it is Odie and the Hover Jet.

Herry collapses onto the floor of the boat giving a long deep sigh.

At the lighthouse, Archie is waiting at the truck, trying to cover up the window by standing there.

Odie and Neil had already set back for home.

Poseidon had picked up the grueling monster and taken care of it.

"Good job Archie, you got the lighthouse running!" congratulates Atlanta.

"No biggie." He replies.

"Well lets all go back home." Declares Jay.

"Ya, let's" says Helen.

They all started to walk towards the truck.

Archie panics, "How, how about we all go to the top of the lighthouse and get a wonderful view of the coast?"

"No I think we are all tired." Gestures Theresa.

"Ya." Yawns Herry.

"Well maybe we can take a nap in the lighthouse? It is very cozy inside, or maybe a swim? It would probably be refreshing." Archie cries.

"Archie what is the matter with you?" Atlanta walks up to him and inspects him head to toe.

"Nothing, Nothing at all." He scratches the back of his head giving a phony grin.

"Well I am in no mood to swim or sleep in a old lighthouse, I'll just go to my truck thank you very much."

Archie is still standing in front of the door.

"Um Archie could you move please?" asks Herry.

Archie gives up with a sigh, he steps aside.

Herry looks at the window, he is in deep shock. "mmy,mmmmy,my..." he tumbles over the words. "MY TRUCK!" yells Herry. "Archie!"

Archie gives an innocent grin.


	7. Chapter 7

I thought it was Hera's garden but i think i am wrong i have heard it is Persephone's oops my mistake.

In Hera's garden everyone is sitting down on either a bench or a step.

The whole Titans gang is there but also there is Hermes, Hera, and Helen.

"Well Hermes should we tell them?" asks Hera.

Hermes nods. "You see Helena here, isn't any mortal, she is one of the goddess'"

Everyone's faces drop except, Hermes, Hera and Helen.

"demi-goddess." Adds Helen.

"Helena?" smirks Herry

"Don't ask." Replies Helen flatly.

"Wait! You mean I went on a date with half a goddess!" Herry just got the grip of what was just said.

Everyones faces drop again except this time so did Hermes and Hera. They all looked at Herry.

"What?" He asks innocently.

"So that is what you do where doing on Saturday night." smirks Archie.

Helen's face was in horror, I guess it was meant to be secret. They all turn to Helen, Hera raises an eyebrow. She gives a weak smile and blushes slightly.

"Okay back on subject, How are you a demi-goddess?" asks Atlanta.

Helen smiles glad all those eyes aren't looking at her in that way, she holds up her hand not thinking too hard, looking upward. "Well my father has Hermes bloodline, we aren't actually too far off he is my great, great, grandfather," She holds up one finger. "And my mother's bloodline, Hebes, goddess of youth. She is well let's say not too close to my family."

She holds up another finger, she looks at them and then puts her hand down. "I am still far off if you ask me but for some reason, this generation's ancestors are really being characterized and defined, through them."

"So you are not related to Helen of Troy?" asks Theresa.

Helen shakes her head no.

"So if you're a goddess that means..." Says Archie

"Correction, demigoddess, but I don't know if I am immortal or not, we'll find out sooner or later though." Helen replies.

"That is why Helen is here so she can be under the gods' protection and receive proper training from Hermes and the other gods and godesses." Says Hera.

"So let me get this straight." Says Herry.

He Stops for a moment to think. "You're a demigoddess..." he pauses trying to think.

"With the bloodline of Hermes and Hebes." Says Odie.

Helen nods.

"Well that explains a lot." Says Jay and gets up and off the step.

"Especially the running." adds Atlanta.

Everyone leaves, except Herry and Helen.

"I don't know Herry..."Helen looks at the floor, kind of sad.

She is fiddling with something in her hands.

"What is it?" He asks concerned.

"Are you okay with the fact of the 'real' me?"

"I don't see a difference."

"Still...If I cause this much trouble and put a risk onto your whole gang, I don't think I should be here."

"If you leave though you'll just cause more trouble, at least here you are safer aren't you?"

"Ya I guess." She sighs and cheers up.

"Here." She puts a wreath of purple flowers on his head.

She giggles gently putting her hand on her mouth as she does this. "Never mind what I said, you're worth staying here at New Olympia." Herry smiles proudly. "I guess." She says teasingly.

"Hey you take that back!" he says not too aggressive.

"Make me!" she says into his face.

Helen friskily runs off into the trees laughing.

"Hey come back here." Herry runs off after her.

They twist through the garden as the light hits through the trees.

The rest of the Titan gang are looking upon them by the door, all of them smiling and satisfied.


	8. Chapter 8

"Someone has to give me a tour here, and not Hermes this time please." Helen jokingly requests.

"I'll do it!" Herry quickly responds.

They walked off arm in arm.

Herry showed her everything he knew about the place; the library, Hephaestus's workshop, a full tour of Hera's garden(or Persephone's lol), the gym, Chiron's studies, everywhere possible.

Helen socialized with the gods and goddesses, some very glad to meet the many times granddaughter of both Hermes and Hebes.

After the tour they left the school and went for some ice cream.

Helen ordered a small, while Herry orders three extra scoops.

They decide to take their ice cream on the go.

"Well that was overwhelming." Helen says with a smile. "I had an idea about the whole thing but, let's just say wow!" she giggles and takes a few licks off of her ice cream cone.

"Did you like it?" questions Herry.

"It was very enjoyable." Replies Helen. "It has put together so many pieces that I have wondered all my life."

Herry has already almost swallowed whole two of the scoops from his ice cream.

Helen just watches in amazement as she licks her one scoop slowly.

"You are going to get a brain freeze." Warns Helen.

"No I won't not until I finished this whole thing at least."

"Guess again." Replies Helen slyly.

She takes the rest of her ice cream cone and smushes it onto Herry's forehead right between the eyes. The ice cream drips slowly down his face.

He just looks at the cone dumbfounded.

Helen laughs loudly almost ready to roll on the ground.

He licks the ice cream drips that came by his mouth."Yum coconut." He smiles.

"Come on I better get you cleaned up."

She pulls him along until they get to a fountain, she takes off the hoodie she decided to wear today and dips in into the water.

She slicks off the rest of the ice cream left on his face. Then takes her hoodie and dabs the rest of the sticky coconut flavored ice cream off.

"There." She stands back and makes sure she got everything.

"You know you got some ice cream on your nose."

"I do?" Helen questions.

"Ya, let me get it for you." He pretends to beeline to her nose cleaning it off.

Instead though,quickly he pushes her into the big fountain. Her face is filled with horror and she fall trying to gain balance she flays her arms it is too late, she has been doused with fountain water.

There is a large splash, and Herry's shorts and shirt gets a few drops.

He gives a hearty laugh as Helen gets up, her hair is covering face she is wet from head to toe.

She flips the hair out of her face, she seems a little angry.

"I am soaking wet!Well I'll show you!" She grabs his wrists and pulls him, she tackles him until he is totally drentched.

She laughs, they both sit in the water soaking.

"That is unfair." He objects.

"Why?" she asks as she splashes him with water.

"Because pushing you in was getting revenge, now I have to get even." He gives a hard splash.

"Aahh." She squeals lightly.

She quickly gets up and trys to escape running through the foot deep water.

"Hey!" Herry chases after her, kicking up water with his foot.

Helen fights back by scooping up water; it is a total water war.

They both are smiling and laughing.

"Okay, okay I surrender." Helen yells out holding her hands up to her face as a shield from the spray.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay." Herry stops and sits down on the fountain's ledge.

Helen sits beside them. "Well that was fun."

"Very."


	9. Chapter 9

**These events are ones that happen here and there and don't really make a real story. (They are just little moments that involve Helen) and if you hadn't noticed Helen has super speed.**

**P.S. Please give a review**

"Great job, Helen." Calls out Ares as he stands and watches Helen go through the exercises. "Okay that is good you can come in."

"That was really footwork and tactic skills, best i ever seen." Compliments Ares. "For a girl." He adds.

Helen right then and there wished Zeus would strike him down, if he wouldn't she would of except the fact she would be facing a god.

"That what you get when you date a hero." mutters Helen as she paces pack and forth in her room. "Why can't I have dated a normal teenage guy!" she yells at herself. "but nooooo, Helen you had to go and date the hero."

"He always has to be out somewhere fighting some evil something or other, saving some helpless citizen or fighting off the gods' enemies." she complains to herself. "Oh well, I'll live with it." She calms down. "I guess."

Herry and Archie open the door to Hermes' room. It is a little dim. Both of them proceed into the room with caution.

It seems it had been torn apart by a large cat. The pillows had cotton and such laying everywhere. Almost everything was askew. There was a few broken vases and a bed sliced in two.

"Hello?" calls out Herry. "Anybody home?"

Something thuds to the floor on the right. They quickly turn to see it is just a vase that fell onto a demolished cushion. A cool breeze passes by them.

They shiver.

They again proceed on. "Tell you the truth Archie this place gives me the creeps."

"Ya, I agree."

All of the sudden out of nowhere jumps a figure taking a downward swipe between the two.

The figure has long, straight, sharp metal claws. With a female figure and long hair.

She had an wild elegance.

"Hiya!" the female attacks again. Slashing left and right trying to slice anything it can get its hands on.

"Whoa." Archie steps back almost getting metal claws through the stomach. "That was close."

Herry comes from behind the predator and squeezes the body so that it's arms are immobilized.

The figure squirms and wiggles but can't get free. Instead, it stamps on Herry's foot.

Herry lets out a big yelp and tries to cradle his foot.

The female gives a short malevolent laugh.

She advances on, Archie.

"Uh oh."

She plunges towards him.

He dives down, and throws his feet into the air. She lands on top of them. Archie springs her off into the walls.

She crashes against the split in two bed. The female quickly and smoothly gets up. She shakes her head and again once more advances on Archie.

The lights turn on.

Herry is standing by the lightswitch.

They both look at their attacker. It was an familiar face.

"Helen!" they both scream with surprise.

Her face turns dumbfouded but instantly turns back to a mean pursuing face.

"Helen what is the matter with you?" retorts Archie.

She doesn't answer just starts trying to gash, surrounding both of them by jumping here and there. Flashing before their eyes, gone and the next second there.

"Helen if this is about forgetting the date last night, I am sorry." pleads Herry. He throws a punch at her.

"You forgot your date!" queries Archie. "Now I understand why she is mad! It looks like Helen is the strong and silent type though."

Herry tries to takes a charge at her without her being aware of it. She identifies Herry's actions immediately and jumps behind him.

"Huh?"

Kicking him right in the small of his back. Herry goes flying to the floor.

Archie takes out his whip, "Sorry Helen, but you got anger issues to work out."

Helen turns towards Archie looking like she wants another skirmish. She gets a evil wicked smile on her face as she crouches over a little.

She presses on hissing like a serpent.

Archie aimed for her heel, he took a wallop at her. But, before it reached its target a large claw blocked the attack and the whip wrapped around the four metal hooks.

Archie look surprised. Helen smiled, she jerks the whip out of Archie's hand and catches it in her own. Tucking the whip into her pocket, she drags her claws along the wall ripping the wallpaper as she proceeds on Archie.

Archie trips over a turned over chair. He lands on his bum hard.

Helen turns on Archie and in a blink of an eye Helen is standing face to face with Herry.

"Hello Herry." jeers Helen with a smirk on her face.

"Whoa, Helen whatever the problem is we can work this out can't we?" Herry asks.

Helen disregards with what Herry says and stalks on her prey.

Herry grabs a leg of a footstool and prepares himself.

She pounces,their weapons lock, it is a battle of strength which Herry wins. He throws her to the floor.

He lunges himself at her to try and capture her. She rolls away and tackles him from behind.

She presses her claws against Herry's neck.

"Don't move." She hisses.

"Okay Helen that is enough." Odie's voice appears out of nowhere, he seems like he is about to burst laughing. Odie shows himself, he had been hiding behind a curtian.

"I think those claws AND you have proved their worth."

Helen takes the claws off of Herry, and stands up.

"Whoa what just happened here?" asks Archie.

Helen gives a sweet smile and takes off the claws and puts them in one hand. She offers a hand to Herry lying on the ground. He seems to be a little baffled.

He accepts and she pulls him up.

Helen walks over to Odie and gives him the metal claws.

"Man Helen i have never seem those two squirm so much before. Wow, you are good." Odie remarks.

"Thanx." She says gently.

"You mean Helen acting like she was on a rampage was all fake?" asks Herry.

Helen nods smiling. "It was hard too keep in from laughing though."

"Won't Hermes be mad?" questions Herry.

"No he said we could trash it. He said he needed to redecorate anyways." replies Helen. "It turns out though I am Odie's new tester of his invented gadgets and weapons."

"By the way Herry I accept your apology." Helen says as she struts out of the room giving him a wink.

"Herry, I am glad she is on our side." whispers Archie.

"I am not coming out!" Helen's muffled voice yells out from her room. "you guys can go on without me, I'll come a little later."

"Come on Helen, what is the problem?" asks Atlanta who is standing outside her door along with Archie, Herry, Neil and Jay.

"to tell you the truth I stand in white Greek linen and heavy gold jewelry."

"Why?" asks Herry.

"Hermes says it would help me understand my roles as a goddess better and stuff. He says whenever I work for him or study with him or other gods I have to wear this...outfit."

"It can't be that bad." remarks Jay.

"Oh it can." says Neil. They all give him a stare.

"Come out Helen we won't laugh." persuades Herry.

Helen sighs. "Okay..."

She opens the door.

They all gasp. The boys can't help but laugh.

"Man I didn't know Aphrodite was capable of that." comments Neil.

Helen stand in a white Greek dress that had pins on each shoulder and came a little past knee length. her hair she wore long with a clip pinned into her hair. She wore two gold hoop earrings and a few bracelets on one wrist while on the other a gold armlet. She wore a belt with blue and green block on it, the trim matched. She also wore green eyeshadow.

"I knew this would happen." Helen says bitterly and starts to walk back into her room. Wiping off the eyeshadow.

"Helen." Herry grabs her wrist "it looks fine." He gives her a smile.

She smiles back.

"Who gave you the dress and jewelry?" asks Atlanta.

"Aphrodite, she gave me the full makeover. Saying the beautifulist have to be adorned." sighs Helen. "If you are ask me i rather go natural."

"Hey there stop it." Helen giggles as two wolves totally trample her, a griffon nudges her shoulder and a jaguar rubs purring against her legs as she lies in the grass at Persephone's garden.

"Doing well Helen doing well." Hermes congratulates her.

"I think you have mastered you ability to charm beasts. I think they like you naturally though."

"Thanx." she replies cheerfully as she slowly gets up and walks towards Hermes.

The animals follow her.

"Hey Helen." Herry walks up behind Hermes.

"Hi." she says shyly.

"Well I leave you too alone, your lesson is finished today Helen."

Helen blushes lightly.

Hermes leaves the two, and the door slams behind him.

"I didn't know you had control over animals?"

A hawk flies over and lands on Helen's ready armlet.

"Either did I actually, but I am not as good as Hermes. and i charm them not control." replies Helen.

"Well that is still pretty amazing." Herry looks at the animals waiting behind her. The wolves nudging her hand to be petted.

"Oh right." Helen turns around. "Sorry guys you have to leave." she says gently.

The animals look dissapointed and each seperate into the trees. The bird stays, Helen strokes the hawk's chest.

"By the way, this is Aldara, my little messenger." she strokes the bird's chest again.

"Um... Hi." He waves at the bird, it shrieks in return.

"How do keep a griffin under control?" Herry asks.

"I can only CHARM one at a time. The best way is to sing to it." Helen looks over at the griffin sitting under a shaded tree. "even though may I note it isn't the greatest singing." Helen adds. Giving in a quick giggle.

"it can't be that bad." comments Herry.

"Beleive me it has it's moments. Well while we are here why don't we just relax here."

"Sounds good." Herry shrugs his shoulders.

"I have the perfect place." Helen smiles and she gently pulls on Herry's hand.

Helen takes aside a palm tree leaf hanging lower down to the ground.

Herry lays down beside her.

"Have you ever watched the clouds in the sky?" probes Helen.

"I did when I was a lil' kid. I don't now." responds Herry.

"It is so calm and soothing. Plus, it is sometimes really fun."

"Well anything is good if you are here." remarks Herry.

He places his hand over Helen's.

Helen gave a small brief laugh. "That is so cheesy, it works."

There is a small grassy hill having flowers popping up here and there.

"I like this spot, it is very sunny and cheery." She gives him a smile and brings him along to the grass.

"You know I am getting used to you in that umm.. dress. I am really starting to like it." Herry comments.

"Good to hear." Helen replies gladly.

She lays down in the grass and stares upto the sky. She pats the ground beside her.

Herry lays down rather close beside her.

"Have you ever looked at the clouds?" Helen probes.

"I did when I was a kid. Not now though." Herry relaxes.

"It is very soothing and calm if you have free time. It is sometimes really fun too."

"Anything is great if you are with me." Herry remarks.

He puts his hand over Helen's.

Helen gives a brief small laugh. "That is so cheesy, it works."

"Are all my lines cheesy?" Herry turns to Helen and leans on one elbow.

Helen does the same facing Herry. She thinks. "No not all them but a fair bit." she teases. "but I like them anyway."

"Are you sure your Granny will like me?" questions Helen anxiously.

"She'll be glad to see you, especially since you are a helping hand."

"Ya, I hope you are right."

Herry knocks on the front door.

"Who is it?" an elderly woman's voice calls out.

"It's me grams."

"Herry boy! glad to hear from you." She opens the door. There infront of Helen stood a elderly women with wrinkles galore, gray hair pulled back into a bun, and a large grin on her face. Also, she was well...tiny! "do I have work for you."

"Oh and who is this?" She peers at Helen.

"This is Helen, the girl i told you about." Herry says with a small hint of awkwardness.

"This is the girl! Why she is just as pretty as you said she is." She cheers gladly. "Come in." Granny waves them in as turns around.

Helen gives Herry a questioning face. He smiles meekly.

The couple walk in. Helen observes the friendly ladie's house.

"This is a warming house um Mrs..."

"Call me Granny."

"Okay." Helen shrugs.

"So Helen, what can you do?" Granny asks.

"Excuse me?" Helen is confused by the question.

"Herry said you volunteered to help out."

"Oh yes, right well i don't think my charming animals can help but, I have super speed."

"perfect we'll be done in no time." Granny walks to the backyard. "Come along."

"Do you think she likes me?" Helen whispers to Herry.

"Ya, you are doing fine."

"Helen are you almost done up there?" calls Granny.

"Almost just this last corner and I am done." She yells down. Helen is up on the rooftop cleaning the gutters, it had only taken her 5 minutes so far.

"How bout you Herry?" Granny turns to Herry mowing the lawn.

"Doing fine, Granny."

Granny turns around to see Helen standing right behind her. She jumps. "Oh my, Helen dear you scared me."

"Sorry." She says smiling. "What now?"

Granny thinks. "You can start to wash the fence off..."

In a blink of an eye Helen was gone and already on the job. Moving like lightning.

When Herry was done pushing that hunk of a junk lawnmower. Helen had finished washing the fence, and it was a sparkling white.

Helen joins the two staring at the fence. Herry wraps his arm around Helen's waist. The dirt on his filthy shirt transfers onto her side.

"Um, Herry I think you should clean up before you try making a move on me." She laughs.

"Your no better." Helen too is covered in grimy dirt.

"Ya."

"You two clean up, I'll make something to eat." Granny grins at the grubby couple.

"Good because I'm starving." Herry pats his stomach with his free hand.

The two walk to the house with still Herry's arm wrapped around Helen.

Helen was the first to become clean, while Herry that it was too much work and just decided to take a shower. Helen joined Granny in the kitchen.

"What can I help you with?" She looks at the boiling mess of kettles everywhere.

"You can make the apple pie dear."

"sweet." Helen pulls her hair back and picks a apple and starts to peel.

Herry walked downstairs towel drying his hair. "Something smells delicious."

"That might be the pie Helen made Herry."

"Helen, I didn't know you had talent in the food area?"

"I really don't..."

"Oh don't be so modest Helen dear." Granny interupts.

A timer chimes and Helen puts on an oven mitt, she opens the oven and pulls out a perfect steamy pie.

"Let's eat." Helen calls out.

They sit down and eat the meal, Herry eating rapidly and in large amounts.

**I think there is only one chapter left, so if you are still reading this thanx, and probably tomorrow I'll get the other one on. What would u guys think of a sequel lameo or a good idea? Hope you all enjoy. By the way… Baseball rox! ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

Herry returned home with Helen after working out at the gym, she went up to her room to have a shower.

"Hey Herry, there is a letter for you from your pen pal." Jay calls out and hands him the letter.

Herry had almost forgotten about his pen pal ever since Helen had come along, he and his pen pal had been writing for over two years now, he had almost told them everything, except the super-hero part. He, not very good at any type of English, had enjoyed writing back and forth.

Dear Hungry Brawn,

I haven't written in awhile, sorry about that just a little busy. It is good to hear that you are enjoying your new home, and making many friends. You never told me are you playing any sports at your new school? Anyways how goes New Olympia? I have moved to a new location, again. This time guess where it is, just take a wild guess... New Olympia! Now we can meet for the first time, a friend of mine showed me a great ice cream parlor, on 22nd Street, on the corner near the park at 2:00 on May 16th . It is pretty hard not to miss. I hope you'll come. I wrote this letter short hoping that we can talk in person.

Yours Truly,

Greek Physique

P.S. It sounds weird but I think I may attend the same school as you.

Just as Herry was finishing reading the last words, Helen's head popped over his shoulder, she was quickly skimming through the letter. She stared at his pen pal's name. She gives a grin.

"Who is the girl?" questions Helen.

"Who said it was a girl?" Herry acts surprised.

"I can tell, believe me." She replies.

There is a long silence, Helen starts off. "So I guess I will be meeting you on Tuesday at the ice cream parlor."

She starts to walk out the door, "Helen what do you mean?" He pleas, he gets up and starts to run after to. He catches up to her.

She looks at him. "I'm Greek Physique." She keep on walking, leaving Herry there standing speechless.

**Well that is the last chapter of this story, but it is official I am writing a sequel….so don't get your feathers all ruffled! Geese. It seems I am always forgetting stuff when I write so sorry if in the sequel everything doesn't make sense.**


	11. Help!

**Hey there I need some serious major help here or my 'dark side' might take over, I seriously need help though. If you read the other chapters make some references what to amp up or lower and what I can add into my lovely sequel. Hints about what you hated or loved on the first story.**

**Thanx to the people who contributed already ;)**

**ELSASK OUT!**


End file.
